Chibi HaeHyuk
by Lee Haerieun
Summary: chapter 8 UP / Hyukkie yang masih kecil itu sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Donghae yang masih kecil itu sok tampan dan sok dewasa. Ini kisah Donghae dan Hyukkie saat mereka masih kecil. Kisah mainstream tapi bikin kangen dan gemesin. HaeHyuk/ BL/ChibiHaeHyuk
1. Chapter 1

MAAF. CERITA DI HAPUS


	2. Chapter 2

MAAF. CERITA DI HAPUS


	3. Chapter 3

MAAF. CERITA DI HAPUS


	4. Chapter 4

MAAF. CERITA DI HAPUS


	5. Chapter 5

MAAF. CERITA DI HAPUS


	6. Chapter 6

MAAF. CERITA DI HAPUS


	7. chapter 7

MAAF. CERITA DI HAPUS


	8. Chapter 8

Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya dimana Hyukkie yang selalu kesal jika melihat Donghae di rumahnya, kini Hyukkie malah semangat saat melihat Donghae sudah duduk manis di kursi makan menunggu dirinya. Donghae seperti biasanya, sudah rapi dengan pakaian sekolahnya dan sedang menyantap sarapan yang dibuatkan ibu Hyukkie.

"Donghaeeee!"

Hyukkie berteriak semangat. Dia berlari ke arah Donghae dan duduk di sebelah Donghae. Hyukkie juga sudah rapi. Hari ini Hyukkie memakai kaos berwarna baby blue dipadukan dengan celana jeans selutut. Tas berbentuk buah stroberi sudah terpasang di punggungnya.

Hyukkie tersenyum pada Donghae. Menopang dagunya di meja kemudian memperhatikan Donghae makan. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana reaksi Donghae. Bocah itu tetap stay cool. Membuat wajah sok kharismatik dengan wibawa yang tinggi. Istilahnya, Donghae itu kids jaman now. Uugh Donghae sok inggris.

"Hyukkie cepat sarapan. Kalian hampir terlambat." Ibu Hyukkie menegur.

Hyukkie memberikan senyuman manisnya pada sang ibu lalu mulai memakan roti sandwich miliknya. Sesekali dia akan melirik Donghae dan tersenyum. Sekarang Donghae terlihat makin tampan saja. Apalagi mengingat Donghae sebagai pahlawan Hyukkie, uugh Hyukkie seolah bisa melihat mahkota pangeran di kepala Donghae. Hyukkie ingin jadi tuan putri deh kalo Donghae tampan begitu.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Donghae. Dia sudah menghabiskan susunya. Donghae heran kenapa Hyukkie menatapnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Hyukkie menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Donghae keren jadi pahlawan Hyukkie." Hyukkie tertawa lalu meneguk susunya sampai habis. Rasanya jadi malu ditatap oleh Donghae begitu.

Donghae hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh padahal di dalam hatinya Donghae sedang berteriak kegirangan. Hyukkie baru saja mengatainya tampan loh. Donghae jadi berbunga-bunga. Tidak sia-sia perjuangannya waktu mengusir kecoak di taman. Hyukkie jadi mengaguminya. Duh, Donghae jadi makin pede buat deketin Hyukkie.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" Tanya ibu Hyukkie. Donghae dan Hyukkie hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Sekarang kita berangkat. Kalian sudah terlambat." Lanjutnya.

Donghae dan Hyukkie turun dari kursi secara bersamaan. Sebelum ibunya menarik tangan Hyukkie, Hyukkie sudah lebih dulu menempel ke Donghae. Memeluk sebelah lengan Donghae dan tersenyum. Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar rumah. Ibu Hyukkie hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Hyukkie yang berubah centil ke Donghae.

Donghae? Jangan tanyakan lagi bagaimana perasaan bocah itu. Jika Donghae punya sayap, sudah dapat dipastikan Donghae akan terbang melayang saking senangnya. Hyukkie mengamit tangannya, itu luar biasa sekali. Kemajuan yang begitu pesat bagi Donghae. Donghae berharap Hyukkie akan tetap seperti itu hingga mereka dewasa.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Donghae punya saingan berat untuk mendapatkan hati Hyukkie. Ah, Donghae tidak akan lupa. Ayah Hyukkie, dia adalah saingan terberat Donghae

.

.

.

Minho dan Henry melongo. Mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Hyukkie masuk ke kelas dengan menggandeng tangan Donghae. Belum lagi Hyukkie yang selalu duduk di dekat mereka kini pindah ke bangku di dekat Donghae. Hyukkie sedang mengantuk sepertinya, karena sejak tadi Hyukkie serius mengajari Donghae tentang perhitungan. Padahal Minho dan Henry tahu, Hyukkie itu lemah soal hitung-hitungan.

"Siapa yang bisa jawab, 2 ditambah 5 berapa?" Tanya guru Kim. Hari ini materi belajar mereka adalah perhitungan sederhana.

Semua murid diam tak terkecuali Hyukkie. Dia tampak berpikir keras sambil memainkam jari-jari tangannya sebagai alat hitung. Dahinya berkerut. Dia masih berusaha menghitung.

"Aku! Saem aku tau! Aku tau!" Hyukkie mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Jawabannya berapa?"

"Tujuh saem!" Seru Hyukkie.

"Jawaban Hyukkie benar. Beri tepuk tangan."

Suasana kelas menjadi riuh karena tepuk tangan. Hyukkie tertawa bangga. Dia menyenggol lengan Donghae dan tersenyum padanya. Teman-temannya tidak tahu saja jika tadi Donghae yang membisikkan jawabannya. Donghae memang keren. Donghae pahlawan Hyukkie.

Saat istrahat, Hyukkie masih setia di sebelah Donghae. Memakan bekal bersama dan ngobrol berdua meski Donghae tetap terlihat datar-datar saja ekspresinya. Donghae harus stay cool. Dia harus terlihat berwibawa di depan Hyukkie dan murid lainnya.

Minho dan Henry mendekati Hyukkie. Sebenarnya mereka takut pada Donghae, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hyukkie itu teman sehidup Minho dan Henry. Mereka teman se-geng. Henry maju lebih dulu. Dia mengabaikan tatapan mematikan Donghae padanya. Minho di belakang Henry hanya menelan ludah gugup.

"Hyuk-kkie, ehm . . . Bo-boleh kami duduk denganmu?" Ucap Henry terbata. Keringat dingin membasahi kening dan telapak tangannya. Tatapan Donghae padanya membuatnya ciut.

"Henly! Mino! Duduklah. Kita makan sama-sama. Donghae tidak keberatan kok," Hyukkie menatap Donghae, "ya kan Donghae?" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Donghae, Henry dan Minho sudah duduk di sebelah Hyukkie. Keduanya duduk merepet pada Hyukkie.

Donghae yang melihat kelakuan Minho dan Henry makin menajamkan tatapannya. Dia seolah bisa membunuh Minho dan Henry menggunakan tatapannya. Apalagi melihat Minho yang makin merepet dan memeluk sebelah lengan Hyukkie. Donghae mendesis pelan. Rasanya dia ingin menjitak kepala Minho sekarang juga. Awas saja jika Minho lebih merepet lagi, Donghae akan menjitak seluruh kelapa Minho.

"Hyukkie kenapa berteman dengan Donghae? Dia kan nakal?" Minho berbisik pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Donghae dan Henry. Henry mengangguki ucapan Minho sedang Donghae makin mendesis tajam. Minho minta dibunuh rupanya.

"Hae tidak nakal kok. Hae baik. Kemarin Hae jadi pahlawan Hyukkie. Hae mengusir monster kecoak untuk Hyukkie." Jelas Hyukkie. Kepalanya manggut-manggut lucu.

Minho dan Henry yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa melongo. Keduanya bingung dengan penjelasan Hyukkie.

"Tapi Donghae suka ganggu kita. Bikin Henly dan Hyukkie nangis." Henry menimpali.

"Hae udah baik sekarang. Jadi, Mino dan Henly harus baik sama Donghae ya. Donghae teman kita sekarang."

Minho makin menciut, Henry menelan ludahnya gugup. Keduanya menatap Donghae tapi hanya mendapat seringaian mengerikan dari bocah sok dewasa itu. Kalau saja Hyukkie bukan sahabat mereka, kalau saja Hyukkie bukan geng mereka, mereka ogah berteman dengan Donghae. Haduh bocah. Masih pakai popok aja udah main geng-geng-an. Biasalah, kids jaman now.

"Donghae itu menyeramkan." Minho masih berusaha menghasut Hyukkie. Dia hanya tidak rela Hyukkie-nya diambil Donghae. Hyukkie itu milik Minho loh sebelum ada Donghae.

"Donghae juga galak, Hyukkie. Jangan berteman dengan Donghae ya." Henry ikut membujuk.

Hyukkie jadi pusing sendiri. Teman-temannya tidak rela dirinya dekat dengan Donghae. Memang sih awalnya Donghae itu menyebalkan untuknya tapi sekarang Donghae sudah jadi pahlawannya.

"Donghae itu pahlawan Hyukkie. Jadi kita harus baik sama Dongjae." Ucap Hyukkie mutlak

Minho dan Henry hanya menghela nafas. Keduanya menatap Donghae tajam. Belum 5 detik, keduanya memutuskan pandangan dari Donghae dan bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana tidak? Donghae malah balik melotot pada mereka. Minho dan Henry benar. Donghae itu menyeramkan dan galak.

Donghae tertawa puas dalam hati. Hyukkie sudah berpihak padanya sekarang. Dia tinggal menunggu waktu saja untuk menyingkirkan dua serangga pengganggu. Minho dan Henry itu pengganggu yang selalu menempeli Hyukkie. Sepertinya Hyukkie punya banyak penggemar. Ini asih umur 3 tahun lebih loh. Bagaimana jika sudah dewasa nanti? Donghae harus ekstra keras menjaga Hyukkie dari pandangan orang lain.

Oh, possessive Donghae.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie, hari ini pulang sama Mino ya. Kita main di rumah Mino." Minho merepet lagi pada Hyukkie. Dia bisa bermanja-manja pada Hyukkie karena Donghae sedang ke toilet. Minho sedang menunggu jemputan, Hyukkie pun sama. Henry baru saja dijemput orang tuanya.

"Hyukkie boleh ajak Donghae?" Tanya Hyukkie. Matanya mengerjap lucu pada Minho.

Minho menggeleng kuat-kuat. Bibirnya merengut tak suka. "Jangan ajak Donghae nanti Donghae ganggu kita. Donghae kan nakal." Rajuk Minho

Hyukkie hanya menghela napas. Dia tidak heran jika Minho dan Henry tidak menyukai Donghae. Pasalnya kemarin-kemarin dia juga benci Donghae. Tapi sekarang Hyukkie sudah baik sama Donghae kok. Donghae kan pahlawan. Pahlawan seperti pangeran berkuda putih yang membangunkan putri tidur. Ngomong-ngomong, Hyukkie suka sekali dengan dongeng itu. Setiap malam dia selalu meminta ibunya untuk membacakan dongeng putri tidur.

"Hyukkie mau ya. Mino rindu main sama Hyukkie." Minho merajuk lagi.

"Kita harus ajak Donghae. Ibu bilang Hyukkie harus jadi baik sama Hae."

"Tidak mau! Hyukkie milik Mino!" Minho berteriak kesal. Dia tidak tahu jika Donghae sudah ada di belakangnya. Sejak tadi Donghae mencuri dengar perdebatan mereka.

Aura hitam pekat seolah menguar dari tubuh Donghae. Dia merasa cemburu saat Minho mendeklarasikan bahwa Hyukkie adalah milik Minho. Hyukkie itu miliknya, milik Donghae. Tangan Donghae sudah gatal ingin menjitak habis kepala Minho.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Donghae pura-pura bertanya. Dia melewati Minho dan berdiri di sebelah Hyukkie, tepati depan Minho. Tatapannya tajam dan menusuk.

Minho menciut. Dia jadi gugup seketika.

"Hae, Mino ajak ke rumahnya. Kita main ke rumah mino bagaimana?" Hyukkie menatap Donghae, "Tapi izin ibu dulu." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak usah! Kita tunggu ibumu saja. Lagian kalian mau main apa siang-siang begini? Anak-anak harus tidur siang. Lebih baik istrahat dari pada main!" Jelas Donghae. Matanya masih menatap tajam pada Minho.

Hyukkie manggut-manggut saja. Yang dikatakan Donghae memang benar. Apalagi saat ini dia mengantuk.

"Mino-ya. Mainnya lain kali saja ya. Kita harus tidur siang."

"Kau dengar? Hyukkie harus tidur siang. Jangan main terus. Dasar bocah!"

Minho mengangguk pelan. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Tubuhnya gemetar karena menahan tangis. Donghae jahat sekali. Kenapa Donghae harus berkata seperti itu? Minho memang bocah tapi Donghae dan Hyukkie juga masih bocah. Apa salahnya dengan bocah? Tidak butuh waktu lama tiba-tiba saja Minho menangis kencang. Bocah itu meraung keras. Donghae dan Hyukkie jadi kaget.

Hyukkie mencoba menenangkan Minho. Donghae? Dia hanya menghela napas seolah Minho yang sedang menangis itu adalah hal yang biasa. Hyukkie masih menepuk punggung Minho setelah itu memeluk tubuh Minho. Donghae melotot. Hyukkie ini tidak tau ya kalau Donghae cemburu? Hyukkie dipegang-pegang saja Donghae sudah melotot. Ini Hyukkie peluk-peluk Minho? Mata Donghae iritasi. Dia sudah membunuh Minho dalam imajinasinya.

"Mino jangan nangis. Hyukkie janji akan main dengan Mino." Hyukkie masih berusaha menenanhmgkan Minho tapi bocah itu masib terus meraung keras.

Beberapa guru menghampiri mereka bertiga. Guru Kim meminta Minho diam. Guru Kim menenangkan Minho dan memeluknya lembut sambil berbisik hal-hal yang menenangkan. Minho belum mau diam. Dia masih terisak pelan.

"Ada apa Minho?" Tanya guru Kim lembut.

"Donghae jahat saem!" Adu Minho.

Donghae mengerjap. Dirinya jahat? Iya sih, tapi Donghae tidak memukul Minho sama sekali. Hyukkie hanya menatap pada Donghae dan Minho bergantian. Dia bingung dengan ucapan Minho. Sedangkan guru Kim masih berusaha menenangkan Minho.

"Donghae memikulmu?" Tanya guru Kim.

Minho menggeleng. Air mata masih meleleh deras di pipinya.

"Donghae menjahilimu?" Tanya guru Kim lagi.

Lagi-lagi Minho menggeleng."

"Lalu?"

"Donghae mengatai Mino bocah . . . Huks . . . Donghae jahat! Padahal Donghae juga bocah! Hyukkie juga. Kenapa Donghae bilang bocah! Mino bukan bocah! Hueeeee . . ."

Donghae melongo. Hyukkie mengerjap dan guru Kim tersenyum masam. Dia hanya bingung dengan penjelasan Minho. Jadi Minho menangis meraung hanya karena dikatai bocah oleh Donghae? Guru Kim menggeleng pelan. Dia jadi bingung dan pusing sendiri dengan kelakuan ajaib para bocah anak didiknya ini.

Hah, bocah tetaplah bocah. Dasar bocah!

.

.

.

 _ **Yuhuuu. Apdet chap 8 nih. Momen HaeHyuk-nya kurang ya? Sengaja.**_

 _ **Btw aku mau genapin chibi HaeHyuk jadi 10 atau 12 chap. Setelah itu baru aku pindah ke masa-masa SD mereka. bagusnya SD atau langsung SMP?**_

 _ **Aku terima saean dan masukan untuk part-part terakhir untuk chibi sebelum pindah umur. Yang punya saran dan ide silahkan.**_

 _ **Terakhir aku minta review ya. yang baca banyak tapi yg review hanya 1-2 orang. kan sedih jadinya. meskipun aku nulis karen aku suka, aku juga butuh support kalian. udah itu aja. makasih.**_


End file.
